


Day #1: Stargazing

by bookishandbossy



Series: Fitzsimmons Week [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven days of Fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #1: Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from Fitzsimmons week in July--I'm trying to make sure that my (brand-new!) AO3 and my Tumblr archive line up.

It’s late by the time they finally crawl out of the cave and hand off the artifact to a team from the Fridge and they’re all so dusty and tired that when May states that she’s not flying the new Bus another mile, they all breathe a sigh of relief. Fitz still looks tense but a year after Jemma pulled him up from the bottom of the ocean, everyone knows that he still doesn’t like enclosed spaces. They have a way of getting inside his head and jamming his circuits, winding him into a tight knot of anxiety until he has to find a corner and remember how to breathe.

Jemma comes over to him and kisses him idly, resting her hand on his heart to check that he’s all right, and he assures her for the twentieth time that he’s fine. But he’s still nervous. Not because of the mission or the cave or the fact that they’re about a hundred miles from the nearest city. Leopold Fitz has a ring burning a hole in his pocket and the most important question of his life to ask.

After they’ve showered the dust and cobwebs off and the rest of the team is about to go to sleep, he appears at the door to her bunk with a blanket and a picnic basket. “I thought we could go stargazing.” he says.

It’s a perfectly clear night and when they walk outside, the sky seems to be nothing but stars, bright pinpoints of light dusting every last inch of it. “Fitz, it’s beautiful.” Jemma breathes. “How did you know we could see Delphinus from here?” The Dolphin has always been one of her favorite constellations but the sky’s usually not dark enough for her to see it.

“Lucky guess.” As soon as he’d known where they were going, he’d frantically started doing research on what stars they would be able to see. He unfurls the blanket and starts digging inside the picnic basket—he knows that he packed a bottle of champagne somewhere in here. The changes in altitude have probably done terrible things to it and he had to keep the strawberries fresh in very creative ways and he’s pretty sure that the chocolate may have melted somewhere along the way…and then she presses her lips to the back of his neck in that one sensitive spot and he freezes and melts all at once.

“Leo,” she says and he knows precisely what she means when she uses his first name, so he lets her tug him down on top of her. Even now, a year after he woke up to her telling him that she loved him, months after their first kiss across the table in the lab, he marvels at the way she feels. The simple fact that now he gets to know the sensitive spot at the base of her neck, the industrious way she unbuttons his shirts, how her eyes flutter shut when everything is too much—it feels like a miracle. Fitz lets her fill all of his senses, until the soft noises that she makes are the soundtrack of his world and his hands can’t remember the feel of anything besides the softness of her skin. Then the ring tumbles out of his pocket while she’s tugging his jeans down over his hips and all of a sudden the world that isn’t them snaps back into being.

She’s staring wide-eyed down at the ring and, thank god, he’s pretty sure that she’s smiling. “Leo,” Jemma whispers, “Were you going to…”

“I had a whole plan. There was going to be champagne and starlight and fresh strawberries and the ring perched on top of the dessert. And then I was going to make a speech that would be witty and romantic and…” he groans and tugs his hands through his hair in frustration. No going back, he reminds himself. “But all I can say now is that I love you better than anything else in the world. You’re brilliant and kind and beautiful and brave and you make everything better. You make me want to be better and I hope more than anything that I make your life better too. And I know that I can’t bear the thought of living another day that might not have you in it. So, Jemma Simmons,” he takes a deep breath and struggles up onto one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes of course, yes.” she says, all her words blurring together with happiness, and she would have kept on saying yes if he hadn’t started kissing her. And they’re kissing and laughing and crying and he slips the ring onto her finger where it fits perfectly, like he knew it would. And when they finally go back to stargazing, curled up under a blanket together after hours of talking and kissing, she’s watching the stars in the sky and he’s only watching the stars in her eyes.


End file.
